1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording device and a communication method thereof, an electronic camera, and a communication system, and in particular, to an information recording device and a communication method thereof, an electronic camera, and a communication system, which allow for transmission of information through wireless communication.
2. Description of Related Art
Projection information captured by an electronic camera or audio information recorded by a voice recording device can be handled more simply if it is transmitted to external equipment through wireless communication rather than through cabling. Such wireless communication may be useful especially for long-distance transmission.
However, a recent electronic camera or voice recording device suffers from the disadvantages that, if its carrier belongs to a frequency band of 1 GHz or higher, any high-frequency noise emitted from its carrier oscillator may steal into a signal in the electronic camera and voice recording device, since they have been downsized to a considerable extent.